Fugitive
by yukka-keehl
Summary: rencana Konoha sudah mantap, sedangkan Naruto masih resah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? rencana apa yang sudah di tetapkan Konoha? it's my first fic in Naruto.. please RnR... last chap update! happy FID -
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : **ini fic pertama saya di fandom Naruto, harap bantuannya para senpai. Maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita, ini asli dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Selamat membaca.. ^-^

Cerita ini sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan cerita Naruto pada aslinya… ^-^

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, terimakasih telah membuat cerita sekeren Naruto.**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**FUGITIVE**

**Chapter 1 = The Real Dream**

Sebuah rapat besar, semua petinggi berkumpul disana. Membicarakan sesuatu yang tak terduga. Bahkan kau pun akan terkejut. Keputusan yang membingungkan, memojokan, dan mengerikan.

"Ya. Semua sudah dipastikan." seorang lelaki berumur sekitar 30 tahunan Menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang disatukan.

"Benar, jika kita tak melakukannya, kita semua dalam bahaya." Salah seorang membenarkan, dengan wajah yang hendak marah.

"Monster itu, bisa keluar kapan saja." Seorang lelaki tua berujar.

"Aku setuju, jika tetap dibiarkan, selamanya warga Konoha dalam bahaya." Kata seorang wanita penuh semangat, seakan dia mendukung penuh atas keputusan yang baru saja dibuat.

"Ini keputusan yang berat, memang. Tapi kita tak bisa lakukan apa-apa lagi. Ini semua hanya demi Konoha." Seorang pemimpin rapat hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Baiklah, semua sudah sepakat."

"Kita bunuh Naruto."

Dua kilometer dari tempat itu, seseorang berambut durian terbangun dengan kaget.

.

.

YK

.

.

Badannya terlentang. Napasnya terengah-engah seperti habis berlari, dadanya naik turun tak beraturan, keringat disana-sini, berulang-ulang ia mengusap keringat yang tak berhenti mengalir tersebut.

Ia memegang kepalanya, berpikir dengan keras dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari mimpi yang terasa nyata.

'tenang… tenang.. itu hanya mimpi.. tapi mengapa hatiku merasa tak enak?' batin Naruto.

Ia mencoba bangkit untuk duduk. Naruto terdiam sejenak. Naruto mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali mimpinya tadi, mimpinya terasa sangat nyata.. sebuah pertemuan, hokage ke tiga dengan para anak buahnya… Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, berkonsentrasi dengan keras, berusaha untuk mengingat..

Orang-orang disana berkomat-kamit… Naruto tak dapat mengingat jelas saat itu, yang terdengar jelas adalah kata terakhir.. "Kita bunuh Naruto."

Keringat Naruto kembali bercucuran, Naruto bangkit berdiri, berjalan menghadap cermin. Disana ada dirinya, sebuah refleksi yang terlihat sangat… menyedihkan.

Tangan Naruto bergerak menyentuh cermin itu, refleksi dirinya pun sama, hingga akhirnya mereka saling bersentuhan tangan.

Naruto hendak membuka mulutnya, "Apakah kau tahu, apakah yang tadi kau impikan adalah nyata?" Naruto bertanya, walau tahu dia tak akan mendapatkan jawaban walau tahu, semua akan bilang dia sedang gila.

Naruto terlalu sudah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi, dan tak akan terjadi pada dirinya, tapi hatinya masih resah.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah jendela. Disana ia bisa melihat seluruh desa Konoha. Konoha terlihat seperti yang diharapkan, semua sangat nyaman. Semua gorden tertutup sejauh Naruto bisa melihat di kegelapan. tak ada seorang pun diluar sana, bahkan seekor kucing pun tak menunjukan ekornya. Apa yang salah?

Naruto melihat sebuah ikat kepalanya yang ia simpan dengan baik, namun, ikat kepala itu begitu tampak asing. Bukan hanya ikat kepala itu saja, tempat tidurnya, lemari bajunya, meja beserta kursinya terlihat begitu asing. Tidak, itu masih belum cukup, ternyata setelah Naruto melihat kembali ke arah jendela, dimana Konoha tampak begitu jelas. Naruto mulai tahu, semuanya begitu asing.

**Benarkah ini Konoha yang pernah aku tinggali selama empat belas tahun? **

.

.

YK

.

.

Hari itu seharusnya menjadi hari yang indah bagi Naruto, Naruto bersama ninja-ninja lainnya sedang makan bersama. Hampir setiap waktu tawa meledak disana.

Kiba yang cerewet, Choji yang terus makan, Shikamaru yang hobi menguap, Shino yang hanya diam saja, Hinata yang terus menatap Naruto dengan wajah kau-tahu-bagaimana, Neji yang sama tenangnya dengan Shino, Lee yang terus bekerja sama dengan Kiba untuk membuat suasana menjadi ramai, Tenten yang hanya melihat keadaan di sekitarnya dengan cuek, Ino dan Sakura yang saling bertarung untuk memberikan Sasuke makanan, Sasuke yang cuek dan tak mempedulikan kedua wanita yang memperebutkannya. Semua sempurna, tapi tidak untuk Naruto.

Hari ini ia berbeda, bahkan teman-temannya pun merasa aneh.

"Naruto, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Tenten yang mengetahui situasi yang tak seperti biasanya ini.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum khasnya yang ceria, walau kali ini terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

Semua saling memandang, memang ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Sasuke terus melihat Naruto, Sasuke memandang Naruto seolah tak ingin pernah membiarkan Naruto lepas dari pandangannya.

"Kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"EWW, Teme.. aku tidak apa-apa. Percayalah padaku." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedetik kemudian ia berdiri. "Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ujar Naruto hendak pergi.

Semua memandang kepergian Naruto, saling memandang dan mengangkat bahu.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Hinata terlihat sangat khawatir akan hal itu. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

.

.

YK

.

.

Naruto berjalan perlahan, menyusuri desa, memasuki hutan, berdiam diri sendirian. Hatinya masih resah, ia tak tahu mengapa. Hey, itu hanya mimpi, tapi, Naruto tetap tak bisa menjauhkan perasaan yang sedang melandanya saat ini.

Selain resah, ada perasaan lain yang menyakitinya, itu adalah perasaan takut. Ia takut Konoha akan membunuhnya. Ia takut semua teman-temannya akan mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Dari sejak lahir, ia tinggal di Konoha, Ia sudah cinta Konoha, di desa inilah ia mendapatkan teman, di desa inilah ia belajar menjadi ninja yang hebat, tapi jika semua orang Konoha membencinya, sebenarnya apa yang ia punya?

Ia hanya sendirian.

Bukan, bahkan sejak dari awal ia hanya sendirian. Selama ini, Naruto tak mau tahu tentang orang tuanya, karena bila itu dipikirkan itu malah akan membuatnya semakin menderita. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal, dan meninggalkan naruto dalam kesendirian.

Dari sejak lahir, ia hanya sendirian.

Penjara kesepian. Itulah dimana ia berada.

Naruto menegadah ke atas, melihat langit yang ditutupi dauh-daun dari pohon yang rimbun, cahaya matahari menyilaukannya. Ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Lalu memandang sekitar.

Naruto dapat merasakannya, bukan hanya dia saja yang ada di hutan itu. Naruto mulai waspada untuk beberapa kemungkinan yang akan menimpa dirinya.

Sejurus kemudian, para ninja bertopeng atau anbu datang mengelilingi Naruto. Naruto tak mengerti mengapa.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami dipertintahkan untuk membunuhmu, Uzumaki Naruto" ujar salah satu anbu.

Naruto terkaget, tak mungkin mimpinya menjadi nyata sepeti ini. Ia tak dapat menerimanya. Bahkan hanya mimpi saja, menyebabkan Naruto resah seharian. Apalagi ini, sebuah kenyataan.

Kenyataan yang pahit, dan menyakitkan. Bahkan sekarang hati Naruto merasakan kepahitan yang sama.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Author's Note** : huweee… TT-TT bagaimana ceritanya readers? Review please…. ^-^ jika ceritanya tak bagus saya tak akan melanjutkannya… saya membuat cerita ini atas permintaan **Herlin Hibari**.. terimakasih telah memotivasi saya untuk membuat Fanfiction untuk Naruto.. sebenarnya saya ingin sekali.. tapi saya takut.. DX karena saya belum membaca semua fic yang ada di fandom Naruto, oleh karena itu saya tak tahu bila ada cerita yang sama. tapi karena telah ada yang memotivasi saya, saya berani buat cerita di Fandom Naruto..

Mohon di review… ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **saya kembali minna-san..^-^ pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada **Gambar Ohno aka Mafico**,** yovphcutez**,** Hitomi Mi chan**,** chikara kyoshiro**,** NaruEIs**,** Youichi Hourinmaru**,** FBSN**, **kiki chibukai**,** Uchiha Natsumi**,dan** Aoi no Tsuki. **Terimakasih telah mempunyai waktu untuk membaca dan mereview first fic saya.. review anda sangat membantu untuk menaikan semangat saya dalam membuat fic ini.

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto, terimakasih telah membuat cerita sekeren Naruto.

**Rate **: T

**Pairing **: SasuNaru

**Warning:** Lime

**FUGITIVE**

**Chapter 2 = Left**

Naruto yang tadinya berada dalam mode siaga, kini ia mulai berdiri tegak, ia pikir ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi. Demi Konoha, ia harus berkorban, maka ia menyerah. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja menyerang mereka, tapi, bila ia hidup pun, selamanya ia akan menjadi buronan.

Hidup dengan ketakutan, keresahan, dan waspada dengan setiap orang. Kemudian satu lagi yang menyakitkan, ia akan sendiri, berjuang sendiri, hanya untuk dirinya dan tak ada seorang pun. Hidup apa itu?

Ia lebih memilih untuk mati, hilang dari dunia yang kejam ini. Lalu sebenarnya, buat apa dia dilahirkan?

Naruto hanya menggeleng, pikirannya sudah kesana-kemari, tapi ia tetap tak menemukan jawaban, dan tak mungkin menemukan jawabannya.

Naruto melihat ke sekitar, banyak sekali anbu yang dikerahkan untuk membunuhnya. Begitu inginkah mereka membunuh Naruto?

Naruto pikir, dari awal hidupnya tidaklah berharga. Hokage ke 4 telah menyegel kyubi di dalam dirinya, dan oleh karena itu, ia dijauhi warga desa. Sangat sulit bagi Naruto untuk mendapatkan teman. Dan setelah ia mendapatkan teman, beginilah nasibnya, ia harus dibunuh.

Untuk apa kerja keras Naruto selama ini jika hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Naruto menundukan kepalanya, ia bisa melihat kakinya, begitu rapuh, Naruto pikir, begitu tak berdaya, Naruto pikir.

Kibasan angin menerpa Naruto. Ia mulai menaikan kepalanya. Seketika Naruto terkaget, ia berdiri mematung, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

Sasuke telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan pose siaga untuk menyerang para anbu.

"Teme.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang masih menampakan kekagetan.

"Aishh.. aku melindungimu, bodoh!" Sasuke tak melirik Naruto sedikitpun, matanya tetap fokus pada para anbu.

"Jangan! Aku memang pantas mati, Teme..! dengan begitu, warga Konoha akan aman." Tukas Naruto.

"Diam! Jangan bodoh, Dobe… mengapa seseorang harus berkorban untuk ini? Aku bahkan tak dapat menerimanya, Dobe." Masih, Sasuke masih fokus terhadap para anbu. Naruto kembali tak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya, kali ini tubuhnya bergetar. Naruto kembali mengingat masa-masa sebelumnya, dimana ia selalu ditolong oleh Sasuke. Mengapa selalu Sasuke?

Naruto tersenyum, ia berdiri dan memutar badannya sehingga mereka saling membelakangi, mencoba menutupi titik lemah mereka.

"Baiklah, Teme.. kita bertarung bersama-sama."

"Tentu saja, Dobe.."

Para anbu mulai bergerak untuk menyerang mereka berdua, tentu saja yang diutamakan adalah menyerang Naruto. Oleh karena itu, sebisa mungkin Sasuke melindungi Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke bertahan dan menyerang, sejauh ini semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Tapi, mereka pasti akan kelelahan, tidak mudah bagi mereka untuk mengalahkan anbu, tentu saja. Dengan kata lain, mereka harus lari. Mereka harus mencari bantuan.

Maka dari itu, mereka berusaha dengan keras untuk mencari cara agar bisa lepas dari anbu-anbu itu. Dan mereka berhasil, tentu saja, mereka dapat melarikan diri. Sasuke dan Naruto terus berlari hingga mereka dapat menemukan tempat yang aman.

Hari beranjak sore, udara dan suasana berubah. Kini, di tempat lembab ini, dua orang remaja sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang penuh luka dan keringat. Gua ini gelap, tapi Naruto maupun Sasuke masih bisa melihat keadaan sekitarnya dengan jelas. Ada sedikit air yang menetes di beberapa tempat, bebatuan yang berukuran besar berserakan dimana-mana, jika kau melihat ke arah dimana datangnya sedikit cahaya, disitulah tempat masuk mereka, jalan masuk itu memang kecil, kira-kira tingginya sekitar 1 meter, dan panjangnya sekitar 1,5 meter, sehingga untuk masuk kesana mereka perlu menunduk.

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk bersampingan. Sesaat suasana begitu janggal, nyaris tak ada suara disana, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk memecahkannya.

"Teme, mengapa kau melindungiku?" Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "Kita teman."

"Tidak!" tukas Naruto, "Kau selalu, dan selalu melindungiku. Dan gara-gara ini, kau pun ikut menjadi buronan, maksudku, mengapa kau menolongku sampai-sampai kau rela menyerahkan nyawamu, aku ini tidak berharga dan membahayakan, Teme..?" ada ekspresi marah di wajah Naruto dan sejak kapan Naruto tidak bisa menyusun kata-katanya dengan baik?. Itu sebuah misteri.

Sedetik kemudian ekspresi Naruto berubah dari marah menjadi kaget. Mata Naruto membesar, tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakan. Sasuke telah melumat bibir Naruto oleh bibir miliknya. Sasuke menekan bibirnya, Naruto yang tidak siap langsung mundur dan reflek memberikan jalan untuk lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Naruto tak mengetahui sensasi ini, tapi ia menikmati sensasi ini. Awalnya ciuman itu begitu hangat, tapi lama-kelamaan menjadi penuh gairah dan ganas.

Wajah Naruto memerah, ia tak tahu mengapa Sasuke melakukan ini padanya, tapi Naruto senang.

Sasuke dari awal sudah mendominasi mulut Naruto, ia menjelajahi setiap sentimeter dari rongga mulut Naruto. Terkadang Sasuke mengajak lidah Naruto untuk bertarung dengannya, dan Naruto pun menyetujuinya.

Ciuman itu panas, membangkitkan gairah, dan menggelora. Naruto dan Sasuke saling mengacak-ngacak rambut satu sama lain. Setelah itu mereka saling tukar-menukar lidah.

Sensasi yang luar biasa.

Dan mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu untuk udara. Napas Naruto maupun Sasuke terengah-engah, wajah mereka berdua memerah. Rambut mereka yang memang dari awal tidak beraturan menjadi lebih tidak beraturan.

"Kenapa Teme? Kau belum menjawabnya." Naruto menatap Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu, Dobe."

Naruto terpaku, ia menyipitkan satu matanya, "Jangan bercanda, Teme."

Sasuke memutar bole matanya, "Kau tak percaya padaku, Dobe?"

"Dari dulu memang tidak." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Ckck." Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri, lalu ia mulai bergerak gesit mengunci kedua tangan Naruto oleh kedua tangannya. Sasuke menjilat leher Naruto singkat, "Akan kutunjukkan bukti yang lebih, Dobe."

"Tunjukkan padaku, Teme."

Dari sore itu, mereka melakukan 'aktivitas' mereka yang menggairah, liar, ganas, dan panas.

Satu yang pasti;

**Naruto dan Sasuke melarikan diri dari desa, tanpa ada seorang teman pun yang tahu.**

.

.

YK

.

.

"Sang Jinchuriki itu kabur tuan," Ujar salah satu anbu. Sang peminpin hanya menghela napas.

"Memang bukan hal yang mudah untuk menangkap Naruto." Ujar sang pemimpin yang merupakan Hokage ke tiga itu.

"Satu lagi, tuan. Seorang anak bermarga Uchiha membantu Naruto." Ujar anbu yang lain. Sang peminpin itu awalnya terdiam lalu mengangguk.

"Dia punya sahabat yang baik. Sebenarnya aku tak yakin dengan rencana ini, tapi ini demi Konoha, dan Danzo pun sangat menyetujuinya. Kita harus kerahkan sebanyak mungkin anbu dan ninja untuk mencari Naruto dan membunuhnya." Ujar sang peminpin itu serius.

Semua anbu mengangguk, dan pergi setelah berpamitan.

**Mulai dari saat ini, tidak ada tempat untuk lari bagi Naruto dan Sasuke.**

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Author's Note** : Akh.. DX.. saya mentok, tapi saya akan mencoba dengan lebih keras untuk menjalankan fic ini. Saya bingung pada kata-kata ini;

"Tidak!" tukas Naruto, "Kau selalu, dan selalu melindungiku. Dan gara-gara ini, kau pun ikut menjadi buronan, maksudku, mengapa kau menolongku sampai-sampai kau rela menyerahkan nyawamu, aku ini tidak berharga dan membahayakan, Teme..?"

Sebenarnya saya memang selalu kesulitan untuk menyusun sebuah kalimat dengan baik dan benar. Gara-gara saya tak bisa menyusun dengan baik, teman-teman selalu tidak mengerti apa yang saya katakan, hingga saya harus mengulang dan menjelaskannya beberapa kali. Dan oleh karena itu teman saya bilang saya itu **'Abnormal' TT-TT **maafkan saya… apakah saya pantas menjadi author? Bahkan itu masih tanda Tanya.

Review anda sangat membantu saya untuk melanjutkan fic saya dan memberi inspirasi untuk saya.

Review please…?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note : **hallo minna-san.. ^-^ ini chap terakhir, hahaha, maaf kalo kesannya ingin terburu-buru untuk mengakhirinya, habisnya bila tidak ditamatkan mungkin saya akan terkena WB. Akhir-akhir ini WB merajalela. Saya ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada; **chikara kyoshiro**, **Aoi no Tsuki**, **Syifa**, **miku oniki**, **NaruEIs**, **SarangHAEREI**, **Gambar Ohno aka Mafico**, **Hitomi Mi chan**, **yovphcutez**, dan **Kaoru itu POWER RANGER XD**. Terimakasih juga kepada para pembaca yang setia membaca fic saya.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto, terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena telah membuat cerita dan anime sekeren Naruto.

**Rate : T**

**Pair ing : SasuNaru**

**FUGITIVE**

**Last Chapter = Last Pursuit**

Di tempat lembab itu, dua orang remaja sedang bersiaga, matanya dengan teliti melihat setiap sudut hutan yang ada di luar sana.

"Kita harus pergi kemana, Teme?" Tanya Naruto tanpa melihat Sasuke karena dia sedang waspada dengan sekelilingnya.

"Benar, jika kita tetap disini, anjing pelacak akan menemukan kita, kita pergi pun harus tetap berhati-hati." Sasuke berkata serius. Ia berdiam diri, dan berpikir. Matanya tajam, sepertinya ia agak kesulitan dalam hal ini.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke. Dan Naruto pun berbalik mengahadap Sasuke.

"Ada apa Teme?" Naruto memandang heran Sasuke.

"Er.. apa ada negara yang ramai dengan orang-orang dan dekat dengan tempat dimana kita berada sekarang ini, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke. Dan seketika mata Naruto menjadi terang.

"Teme, festival di Kusagakure, semua para petinggi negara diundang Teme, kita menyelundup pun tak akan ketahuan, Teme." Ujar Naruto yang tumben sekali bisa berpikir dengan encernya.

"Pintar." Ujar Sasuke dengan seringai di bibirnya. "Kita sangat membutuhkan itu Dobe, setidaknya biarkan kita selamat dulu dari para anbu itu untuk sementara."

"Tapi Teme, yang datang kesana terdiri dari pasangan-pasangan, Teme." Naruto terlihat kecewa dengan hal itu. Ia mendesis dan lebih memilih untuk kembali bersiaga.

"Kenapa tidak, Dobe? Kita bisa, kita ini ninja Dobe, kau lupa akan hal itu ya?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto pun kembali memperhatikan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum, dan senyum itu sangat tidak menyenangkan di hati Naruto.

'Aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.' Gumam Naruto di dalam hatinya.

"Kau berubah saja jadi perempuan, dan aku pasanganmu, Dobe."

CTAARRR

Entah mengapa mendadak di belakang Naruto ada petir menyambar dengan sangat cepat dan berisik. Sasuke memundurkan tubuh dirinya untuk lebih jauh dengan Naruto. Ia tak tahu Naruto akan semarah ini.

"Teme… Teme…." Bagai zombie kedua tangan Naruto terangkat dan bergerak-gerak untuk menyentuh bahu Sasuke, mata Naruto sudah tak bisa digambarkan lagi saking mengerikannya(atau memang authornya saja yang terlalu malas untuk mendeskripsikannya/plakk).

Sasuke horror, ia hanya bisa memandang Naruto kaku. Naruto berhasil menyentuh bahu Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, dan aku tak yakin wajah Sasuke saat ini akan disukai para wanita, bahkan aku lebih yakin para wanita akan kabur melihatnya.(poor.. Sasuke)

"Teme, mengapa tidak kau saja yang jadi perempuan, Teme… mengapa harus aku Teme…." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang aku yakin kau pun akan takut mendengarnya.

Mulut Sasuke terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Dobe, kalau kau jadi perempuan, aku janji akan mentraktirmu ramen sepuasnya."

Seketika mata Naruto berbinar, mulutnya hendak mengeluarkan air liur. "Benarkah, Teme?"

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas berat. 'Dia seperti rubah saja. Yang diberi makanan langsung menuruti perintah majikannya.' (maksudmu anjing? Rubah itu tak ada yang menurut Sasuke.)

.

.

YK

.

.

Di gedung itu semua tampak megah, hiasan berupa kristal-kristal di dinding berkelap-kelip, semua meja dan pernak-perniknya dipenuhi ukiran yang rumit namun indah, gorden berwarna gold dan aku yakin dijahit oleh benang emas itu tampak di setiap jendela yang sangat besar. Lampu yang berbentuk mewah ada di setiap ruangan. Aku yakin jika kau kesana kau pasti akan terpaku oleh kemewahannya.

Semua yang datang kesana memakai gaun dan jas, yang datang kesana pastilah orang-orang yang mempunyai tingkat kesopanan yang sangat tinggi.

Semua wanita terlihat anggun, semua pria terlihat berwibawa.

Nah, sekarang mari kita lihat ke arah gerbang. Sebuah kereta kuda mewah berhenti tepat disana. Seorang lelaki turun dari sana, lelaki itu sangat tampan, ia memakai jas hitam yang terlihat mewah dan cocok di tubuhnya, rambutnya hitam seperti pantat ayam, walau begitu, mungkin tak akan ada yang mencurigainya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin.

Setelah lelaki tampan itu, seorang wanita bergaun terlihat masih berada di kereta itu. Dan ia sangat cantik, tapi wajahnya menyeramkan. Baiklah, ia cantik malah sangat cantik, namun ia tak tersenyum, ia cemberut, dan itu membuat ia semakin cantik.

Lelaki yang tampan itu menawarkan tangannya kepada wanita cantik itu, dan tanpa menunggu, wanita itu langsung menyambut tangan lelaki tampan itu. Wanita itu turun dari kereta kuda dengan anggunnya. Kini kita bisa melihat penampilan seluruhnya dari sang wanita.

Wanita itu berambut lurus pirang panjang, separuh rambut bagian atasnya di ikat dan ditata di pinggir dengan ikatan yang mewah dan penataan rambut yang bagus.

Gaunnya pun terlihat cocok dan memberi kesan anggun pada pemakainya. Gaun itu berwarna orange berkelap-kelip emas, lengannya sedikit bergelembung dan panjang hingga pergelangan tangan wanita itu, di leher wanita itu ada sebuah kalung mewah berukir rumit dan indah. Tak hanya itu, pada bagian kerahnya, kerahnya seperti baju kemeja, sedikit lebih besar dan berkesan fashionable. Jika kita lihat bagian roknya, rok itu pendek, hanya sampai di atas lutut wanita itu, sehingga kakinya yang jenjang itu terlihat sangat indah. Pada bagian bawah rok itu ada renda mewah berwarna emas. Semuanya terlihat sangat anggun, apalagi sepatu yang dipakai wanita itu tak kalah fashionablenya dengan kerah gaun itu. Sepatu itu berhak tinggi, berwarna orange, dan berhiaskan bunga mawar di bagian luar sepatu itu, mawar itu berwarna senada dengan gaun, dan dihiasi bercak-bercak emas.(wow, author pingin sekali semua barang yang dipakai oleh wanita itu XDD)

"Kau sangat cantik, Dobe." Goda Sasuke. Sasuke mencium mulut wanita itu singkat. Naruto hanya bisa terpaku, dan membiarkan wajahnya menjadi merah. Tapi Naruto tak mau diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu, Naruto pun meninju perut Sasuke dengan kekuatannya.

" AWW!" pekik Sasuke. Sasuke mengelus perutnya dan berdecak. "Kau keterlaluan, Dobe."

"Kita masuk saja, Teme." Naruto, tanpa memperdulikan makian-maikan dari mulut Sasuke, ia menarik tangan Sasuke dengan tangannya menuju pintu utama gedung itu.

Mereka berdua membungkukkan diri kepada penjaga pintu, penjaga pintu itu nampaknya sangat terpana dengan penampilan Naruto. Ia tak berhenti memandangi Naruto sampai Sasuke yang tak mau Naruto disukai orang lain menghalangi pandangan penjaga pintu itu terhadap Naruto.

Ketika mereka berdua memasuki gedung, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang, hampir semua wanita mengagumi ketampanan Sasuke, dan iri akan adanya Naruto disamping Sasuke. Dan hampir semua lelaki tergila-gila dengan Naruto, dan iri dengan Sasuke. Begitulah.

"Sssttt…" Naruto berbisik ke telinga Sasuke, "Kita diperhatikan, apa kita salah kostum Teme?" Tanya Naruto dalam bisikannya.

"Entahlah, yang pasti kita tak salah kostum, Dobe. Mungkin mereka tertarik dengan ketampananku." Ujar Sasuke dalam bisikan, dan entah sejak kapan Sasuke berubah menjadi senarsis itu, walau pada nyatanya memang Sasuke berkata benar.

Naruto tidak berkomentar apapun, tepatnya ia malas untuk berkomentar. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit kedepan, mereka tak lagi jadi pusat perhatian. Mereka pun mengobrol sambil minum di pojok gedung.

"Teme, aku heran, darimana kau dapat kereta kuda mewah itu?" Tanya Naruto yang menampakan keheranannya, membuat wajah Sasuke memerah, karena dengan wajah itu, Naruto terlihat sangat imut dan cantik.

"Err… aku sebenarnya lihat kereta itu tak jauh dari gedung ini. Mungkin kereta itu punya seseorang disini, aku sewa saja." Jawab Sasuke lalu meminum minuman yang ada di tangannya.

"Lalu," Sasuke menyimpan kembali gelas itu di meja, "Aku yakin ini bukan festival, Naruto."

"Hmm.. iyaa.. ini sebenarnya pesta ulang tahun Kusagakure, tapi karena akan banyak pertunjukkan aku sebut saja sebagai festival." Jawab Naruto cuek. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Eww, dasar kau ini, sembarangan saja sebut event-event orang."

Naruto lagi-lagi tak mempedulikan perkataan Sasuke, ia lebih memilih untuk melihat orang-orang yang hadir di pesta(atau menurut Naruto festival) itu. Ia kembali melihat Sasuke, lalu menarik-narik baju Sasuke. Sasuke pun menoleh kea rah Naruto.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin perasaanku saja, tapi ada beberapa orang yang sangat familiar Teme." Ujar Naruto sambil melirik orang-orang yang hadir di pesta itu.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Dobe." Sasuke berkata dengan naifnya. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua melihat orang-orang yang berprilaku aneh, orang-orang itu seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Naruto dan Sasuke saling memandang dan langsung berlari untuk menghindari orang-orang itu. Orang-orang yang berprilaku aneh itu langsung menyadarinya, dan menunjuk arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Itu mereka, tangkap mereka!" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Oh, shit. Itu gara-gara kamu, Dobe. Reaksimu itu yang membuat mereka curiga." Ujar Sasuke ditengah larinya.

"Memangnya kau tidak,Teme." Naruto memajukan mulutnya sebagai tanda kesal.

"Itu karena spontanitas, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke sambil nyengir.

"Begitupun denganku, Teme."

Mereka terus berlari, sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah koridor dengan banyak pintu di pinggir-pinggirnya.

"Ini pasti kamar, Teme." Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Dan segera saja mereka berdua memasuki salah satu kamar yang ada disana.

Orang-orang itu tiba di koridor, ada banyak pintu yang memungkinkan bagi kedua buronan itu untuk bersembunyi. Semua pun mengangguk untuk mencari secara pisah.

Sementara itu di ruangan gelap, Naruto dan Sasuke tak bisa diam.

"Aww, sakit Teme, kau menginjak kakiku." Pekik Naruto.

"Ah, maaf Dobe." Ujar Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Aww, kau jangan dorong-dorong Teme." Jerit Naruto.

"Ini sempit Dobe, UGH! Kau menginjak kakiku dengan sepatu sialmu itu Dobe!" Teriak sasuke.

"Maaf Teme, biar aku copot sepatu ini."

Sementara itu seseorang yang berada di kamar itu mendengar suara di arah lemari. Pria itu tersenyum kemenangan, ia pun membuka lemari itu dan..

DUAKKK

Sepatu Naruto dengan suksesnya mengenai kepala pria itu.

"Hahaha, rasain tuh sepatu." Naruto maupun Sasuke tertawa sambil keluar dari lemari, dan langsung berlari ke luar kamar kemudian melesat ke ruang utama; dimana para tamu undangan sedang menikmati pertunjukkan-pertunjukkan yang dipertontonkan.

Orang-orang itu tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu mengejar buronan itu.

Semua para tamu undangan memandang Naruto dan Sasuke yang berlari-lari dengan heran, tapi Naruto maupun Sasuke tak mau memperhatikan itu. Hingga mereka keluar gedung itu dan berhenti di tengah jalan, mereka terpaku, mereka melihat banyak sekali anbu yang menghalangi jalannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke berniat untuk berlari ke arah yang lain, namun disana, orang-orang yang mengejarnya tadi sudah memblock jalan itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke terkepung.

Naruto terjatuh ke tanah, ia tak dapat mempercayai ini. Apakah ini akhir hidupnya? Ia bahkan tak tahu. Tak lama setelah itu, Hokage ke tiga datang dan diam di depan anbu-anbu itu.

"Hokage-sama…" gumam Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, tapi ini demi Konoha." Ujar Hokage itu.

"Tapi tidak begini caranya, Hokage-sama!" bentak Sasuke.

"Iya. Aku setuju dengan itu Hokage-sama." Ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada di depan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga."

Orang-orang berdatangan di hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke ada yang memakai gaun ada yang memakai jas. Orang-orang itu sangat familiar, dan kini Naruto tahu, mereka adalah teman-teman Naruto di Konoha, Sakura dan teman-teman lainnya melindunginya dan membelanya.

"Kami tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto, Hokage-sama.."

"Kami semua membutuhkannya Hokage-sama…"

"Kami tidak ingin Naruto mati hanya gara-gara ini.."

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Tenten, alias semuanya merentangkan tangannya. Bahkan Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata menangis.

"Kami mohon Hokage-sama.. jangan bunuh Naruto. Naruto sangat berharga,.."

Hati Naruto ada yang menyerang, ia merasakan sakit yang sangat. Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan air mataya, maka ia menangis.

'Aku berharga…' ujar Naruto dalam hati. 'Aku berharga… aku berharga… aku berharga…' Naruto terus mengucapkannya, ia senang mendengarnya, sangat senang. Apakah ini tangis karena bahagia?

Hokage itu terpaku, kemudian ia mengisyaratkan kepada anbu untuk bersikap biasa dari mode siaga.

Hokage itu pun tersenyum lembut, "Jika begitu, Aku tak akan membunuh Naruto, mulai saat ini Kita semua akan melindungi Naruto."

Semua langsung bersorak-sorak senang, para wanita menangis bahagia, para lelaki tersenyum bahagia. Naruto masih tak percaya dengan ini, semua akan melindunginya, ia berharga.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya di tengah tangis bahagianya.

**End of Story**

**Omake 1**

"Hah, kalian berpacaran?" Sakura dan Ino terkaget dengan wajah horror.

"Menurut kalian?" Sasuke malah menjilati leher Naruto dengan sangat menggoda.

"!" jerit Sakura dan Ino.

Sementara itu, ada seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam yang menguping dan melihatnya, air matanya pun keluar dengan perlahan.

"Naruto…"

**Omake 2**

"Hey, kalian kan pergi ke pesta itu, sedangkan untuk menghadirinya harus sepasang kekasih, bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Errr…. Kalau Tenten sih dengan Neji, Ino dengan Shikamaru, Hinata dengan Shino, kalau aku sih dengan anjingku ini, Akamaru ini kuubah menjadi perempuan. Kalau soal Lee dan Choji… mereka berpasangan, aku juga pingin ketawa, yang kurus dengan yang EhemGendutEhem." Kiba berdehem dengan menyembunyikan tawanya.

"EHEM!" seseorang berbadan besar datang dari pintu dengan wajah yang menakutkan, hingga matanya pun tak terlihat, hanya banyangan hitam yang bisa ditangkap oleh mata Naruto dan Kiba.

"Kabuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrr…..!"

**Omake 3**

"Akh… aku kenyang Teme, terimakasih traktirannya." Ujar Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Sama-sama, Dobe. Aku harap kau senang." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah sangat kesal sambil mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dengan kesal pula.

Di meja itu menumpuk banyak sekali mangkok kotor bekas ramen. Jika diitung mungkin sekitar 15an mangkok . (sebesar apa perut Naruto?)

**END**

Author's Note : aaaa….. akhirnya beres juga… saya sempat ragu bisa menyelesaikannya atau tidak, tapi karena tekad yang kuat dan semangat yang berkobar-kobar –halah- akibat anda telah mereview fic saya, saya berhasil menuntaskannya.

Mohon di review, review anda sangat membantu saya untuk bersemangat membuat fic yang baru. ^-^

Sekian dari saya dan terimakasih(seperti pidato saja) =w=;

Review please?


End file.
